heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.01.03 - Fantasy And Magic
It was a nice winter afternoon over Metropolis. The sky was clear with only a few clouds dotting the area. Now snow was falling this afternoon, though snow was blanketing the areas that had not been shoveled or cleared out. The Library was pretty quiet and some people were being let out early from work. In the case of Darix Tyner, it was more like the end of his shift and he really didn't /want/ to go. Mostly because in the library, it was nice and warm... ...compared to the cold, icy outdoors... Yet the man had to leave his cozy warmth and enter the /cold/. Even though many said it wasn't even that bad, he could beg to differ! So the man walks out and starts to make his way down the steps bundled head from toe in a jacket /and/ coat. With snow shoes over his tennis shoes, a pair of heavy leather gloves, and two scarf, not to forget the hoodie which was under the jacket and coat. Worse-- he had to catch the bus, which meant waiting around in the winter weather. If anyone was to see him walking toward the bus stop, it was hard to tell what kind of person was under all that, given the only thing exposed was his upper face and those amber gold eyes. Flying in the snow seems like a bad idea. Not to mention it's day time and she'd be completely visible. No broomstick riding for Rain - for now, anyway. She has her long coat on, a scarf, mittens and all that jazz. She wears a sturdy pair of boots as she tromps along. She has a shopping bag in hand, likely a few things from different stores. Being an errand runner is tough! The cold doesn't seem to bother Rain too much, and her dark purple eyes are wide and bright, the corners a little damp. Silly mammals. She heads towards the bus stop after politely purchasing a hot cocoa from a vendor. It is untouched, as she makes her way over towards - the most bundled up gentleman she's met today. Wow. "..." She blinks a moment. "That is impressive." A feat worthy of awe. Darix doesn't first say /anything/. He is just standing there, staring at the road hoping that bus shows up already. He then glances over to the side, but alas hoodie-- you get in the way of vision. This forces Darix to slowly turn to face Rain who announced herself with 'That is Impressive'. Those gold amber eyes stare at those violet eyes. He raises a brow slightly, before carefully looking around. Seeming to refuse to actually make quick movements in fear of undoing his scarfs. He would speak, but he knows it just be overly muffled. Yet the curiosity is getting to him. Slowly Darix reaches up and pulls down the scarves slightly, huffing out a breath of air which is easy to see in the cold weather before he speaks, "..what is impressive?" The scarves rest right at his chin, his hand just /waiting/ to yank them back up. "... your clothing. Not many people can work that many layers." Still. Seirously impressive. Her violet eyes meet his golden amber eyes. If she finds them unusual, Rain says nothing. The witch tilts her head. "I guess if you're really cold, you can have this hot cocoa. I can get more," Her free hand waves. She seems sympathetic, if quietly amused and surprised. "It is pretty cold this year," Rain considers quietly. "Though, have we met?" If he can sense magic, Rain is unable to hide her aura and - yup, she's a magic one alright. Friggin' witches. Oh yes, Darix can sense magic. Very strongly at that and when she goes to offer the hot cocoa, he shakes his head just slightly. "No. No. That is /okay/." He places up his free hand, almost wanting to take a step back, but stopping himself from doing that. "..And no. I don't think we have." Darix says simply glancing toward the road. Hurry up bus. Save me from the magic lady. He then looks at her. "I've also learned how to bundle. I-- come from a very warm place, so I never been able to adapt to the cold." He then grunts softly, before his fingers wiggle then carefully extends out his free hand. "..My name is Darix-- Darix Tyner." If Rain herself was sensitive to magic, she will sense it just pouring off of him like a beacon really and if she has the ability to see through illusions, then oh boy. She may be in for a treat if she looks to deeply. "Oh. I didn't drink from it if you're worried," Rain tilts her head. "Sorry." She smiles a little and sips the drink. Though, she looks worried. "... I didn't scare you or freak you out, did I?" Sadface. She goes quiet a moment. She seems sensitive enough to pick up on his terror. But he soon offers her a hand. She carefully accepts it. "Pleased to meet you, Darix. I go by Rain." Go by? That's not her real name. "My real name is really dorky. Most people laugh." Sigh. She does seem to get some feel of it, although - he might tell she's being respectful and not pushing too hard to see past. Though, she IS curious and glances up. "Also, I don't meet too many people taller than me," She admits. "And um, these buses rarely run on time. But welcome to the city." Why not? "Yeah. I'm a tall guy." Darix admits with a half hearted smirk. "..and tell me about it.. been working at this library for awhile now and I hate the buses.. but better then trying to drive." He then tilts his head just slightly. He avoids the question if she 'scared' him or not. "Rain huh? That is a nice name to go by. Better then some names I've heard from kids coming into the library sometimes." Darix then huffs out another breath of air, he seems to be getting slightly uncomfortable with the fact his face is exposed at the moment to the cold air. Bare through though he shall! "..So what makes your real name so dorky?" He didn't answer. Hm. She smiles a little. "I'm sorry. Yeah." Rain seems sympathetic enough, though curious. She still peers at him intently. Curious. Engineers. Oi! "Thanks. I'm glad you like it," She nods and sips her hot cocoa. "Um." She looks concerned, even a bit worried as he looks uncomfortable. "You're okay?" Headtilt. "... It's Winter Moontree. And don't even - the middle name I am taking to my grave." She states simply. Because Silverwolf. That's why! "But I'm glad I don't seem to be scaring you. Some people get kinda weirded out because I have purple eyes." "We live in an era of mutants, aliens, and robots." Darix says with a mild hand wave of his free hand. "I am pretty sure purple eyes shouldn't be something people should be running away in shock of." He then blinks with a nervous smile. "Nothing personal!" He grunts then when she asks if he is ok. "Its just the /cold/.. and like I said, I just-- well-- I don't deal with it well." He then stares at her as she seems to be staring at him. "..also.. do I have something on my nose or something?" ... hee. Rain kind of smiles at that. "Yeah. I don't have eye lasers," She agrees quietly. She seems amused, falling silent a moment to look to her hot cocoa. She takes a sip of it, looking thoughtful. She glances back over. "I'm sorry. I'd offer some hot tea if there were a stand nearby," She offers. "And um, nope." She blushes, looking apologetic. "Sorry. You're supposed to look at people you talk to, right?" Awkward. She IS awkward, like those hungry, hungry hippos. "Its fine.. I like hot cocoa and all, just--" He then looks at her, before looking away. "--kind of strange to have a stranger just-- offer." He raises a brow before he places up both hands toward her. "Not that your strange or anything like that!" Don't use your magic on meeeee!! Then his scarves come unravels and he quickly snags them before trying to wrap them back up, with a rumble to himself about winter weather and how he wished he choose to work in the tropics. Once that is dealt with he looks at her once more. "..and yes you suppose to look at someone when your talking to them, but.. I don't know.. its like your trying to see past me.. or.. something." He shakes his head. "Nevermind." Rain blinks, looking a little hurt. "Oh. Sorry." She goes quiet. "It's okay. You just seemed cold." She stares at the hot chocolate then, not even looking at him now. She is puzzled. Was she being creepy? What is this dude's deal? It's baffling. She doesn't respond for a long moment. She glances over at the rumble and her eyebrows lift. Hmm. Maybe he's hungry? "... Huh? No. Just at you. Like, hello there." She seems puzzled. Well, this dude does seem pretty different. Hmm. Peer. Glance back to hot chocolate. "You seem different. That's interesting. But the universe is full of interesting things." Yes. "I mean, I haven't ever met a librarian!" Is she being cheeky? Darix's eyes soften a bit when she seems hurt by his words and then he falls silent looking away, until she speaks up again. Now it seems her turn to stumble around a bit. Though he does raise an eye brow at the last part. "You never met a Librarian before?" He says with an amused smirk. "Seriously?" "In the library, sure. Not so much off-duty," Rain admits. She smiles at his smirk. "I am sorry. I didn't mean to scare you or make you uneasy," Headshake. "If you are cold, I can give you change for hot cocoa." And then it's his! Safer? Safer. "Have you worked at the library long?" She's got so many thoughts up in her brain all at once. "No no, I'm ok. Thank you." Darix says to her when she offers to even give him change for Hot Cocoa. Man, this woman was giving. That was kind of dangerous around the wrong type of people. "As for how long have I been a librarian?" He hrms softly. "Kind of lost track of time. I graduated from college with a PHD in Mythology." Yes that is a thing. "..and then took up a job here in this library shortly after." He looks back at the building. "..I like to read, so," He then looks at her. "Seemed like a good idea at the time and I enjoy my job, so no reason to ever seek something new." "Sure thing," Rain nods, accepting it. "Yeah? Neat. Mythology sounds interesting," She agrees quietly. She looks to the building as he does. A glance back over. "Hmm. Well, it's good to find a job you like," She replies. She looks past him to see if the bus is coming. "Any particular kind of mythology you focused on?" Rain asks. She seems willing to go with a less scary thread of conversation. "I focused on things like dragons, elves, fae-folk.." Darix says followed with a mild shrug of his shoulders. "Things like that. Your typical fantasy lore and such." He then shortly after she looks for the bus, so does he. "What about yourself?" He then looks at her. "You went to college for anything or-- work anywhere around here?" "I see," Rain nods. She's a good audience if nothing else. She seems curious, still. She's probably just as dead as the cat. "Typical fantasy lore isn't, though. Dragons would be weird to someone from Malaysia and so on." She grins. "At least, I think so. I've met lots of people from many places," She remarks. "And me? I am an electrical engineer, but I mostly seem to do free lance work and work as an occult detective. 9 times out of 10, it's someone convinced I can hex their ex. That's not - that's not even -" Sigh. "An Occult detective?" Darix seems to latch onto that. "Really? So you seen like-- witch-craft, sorcery and the like or something? Or is it just kids trying to be punks?" He then takes notice as the bus is moving in from the distance. It has a few stops before it gets here it seems. "..and yeah, dragons for some cultures don't even exist, though more then not, many actually do have their own version of a dragon. From winged serpents to water behemoths." "Both," Rain smiles to Darix. "... Gotham has a spiritual culture of its own, but I go to New York sometimes. The big names usually take care of Metropolis," She explains. "You should be careful around Brooklyn, by the way," She adds. She peers. "Oh, it's coming this way." Aw. This fellow seems nice once he's not scared. "That's true. Winged snakes are kinda cute," Rain considers it, sipping her hot cocoa. "It must be cool to be a dragon," She ponders this. Then again, Rain is a pretty lowly witch in the scale of things. Oh well. She shrugs and goes quiet. "But then - a lot of things seem cooler when you aren't one, I wonder?" "What is up the Brooklyn?" Darix decides to ask raising an eye brow. "..and I suppose winged snakes are kind of cool... and as for being a dragon," The comment she made almost made his nose twitch, but he lets it slide. This is a normal topical of conversation he has had time and time again with people really. ".. why would you ever want to be one? I mean. They breath fire, eat sheep and cattle.. and while some are seen like gods, others are seen as monsters." Rain just smiles a little at him. "Lots of reasons. Wanting to be something you aren't is hardly an unusual affliction," She points out. "To be stronger, longer lived, cleverer, better looking... It's a sort of hubris, too, I guess." She considers. "But it is fun to imagine." She sips her cocoa. Darix chuckles a bit, "How can a dragon be better looking then a person? I mean, there is legends that say they can take human form, but really-- a ton of mythologies have that." He says with another laugh. "They are just lizards after all." He then glances over to where the bus is and grunts softly. "You know..." he says looking at her. ".. your a pretty nice gal, but I'm sure you get told that often, right?" "Looks are relative," Rain remarks. "And er - hmmm... I dunno, they seem a bit more than a lizard. But maybe that's sentience bias?" She considers. She smiles as he laughs. She looks over towards the bus, as he does. She falls quiet at that. She smiles up at him. "Sometimes, yeah." Being told she's too nice to date... It's a double edged blade, really. "It has pluses and minuses. But I appreciate it. Thank you for your kind words." She seems happy for them. "You were kind to put up with me," She remarks. "Thank you." "Not a problem." Darix says with a soft smile. "I enjoy a good conversation with warm company." He then chuckles. "Given the weather. Any warmth is welcome." He then lets go of the scarves again, most because he reaches into the coat's pocket. He then pulls out a pad and starts to write on it. He tears off the paper and hands her it folded up. "This is my email and cell number. If you ever want to talk or-- maybe, I don't know, hang out at a cafe or something-- feel free to contact me." Rain smiles at that. Warm seems to be good, then. She nods. "Yeah, this has been a marvelous conversation," She agrees. She glances tothe sky. "The winter has been pretty tough this year," She remarks. She watches him write on the pad for a moment and carefully accepts the folded up paper. "Thank you. I will surely do both. I'll leave my name so it's not some oddball message," She promises. "And both of those sound awesome." She lets her smile stay. "Thank you, Darix. It's been fun chatting." She carefully tucks the paper into a pocket, where it will be safe. "Oh wait, one sec." She does have a - card. "This is the agency I work for. Just ask for Rain. And my cell phone-" And her e-mail. A small pen is fished out and she hands it over to him (the card, not the pen). Darix takes the paper from her and carefully tucks it away. He gives her a nod. "Got it and yeah-- its been a /very/ cold winter.." He then watches as the bus pull up, he takes a hold of the scarves once more before giving her a smile before he leaves. "See you around then, Rain. Have a great evening." He then steps on and shows the card, before moving to the back of the bus. Now its time to head back to his apartment and take one heck of a hot shower. Freakin' cold. Rain nods back. She seems genuinely sympathetic. "I think mine is the next bus," She murmurs. "See you around, Darix. Be well and stay safe." She nods. "You too!" A smile at that. She watches him go, and waits for her bus before going home. Category:Log